


friendly competition

by marahuyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, POV Senju Tobirama, Senjucest, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Uchiha Incest, after lol, competition sex, no beta we die like ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahuyoo/pseuds/marahuyoo
Summary: Madara and Hashirama talked over coffee yesterday that turned into something competitive- as usual. And now, as their mini-competition ensues, Tobirama and Izuna weren't aware that the said competition would involve them on all fours on the tatami with their lovers racing to whoever could make one of them come first.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	friendly competition

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something for this pairing, so I do hope I gave justice to them :D  
> and that I love the idea of Madara and Hashirama having competitive sex just because ¯\\_(uwu)_/¯ and because I also have been drowning in some hashirama/tobirama contents lately. 
> 
> well then, enjoy!
> 
> didn't proofread this so I apologize in advance for any wrong grammar/spelling.

Tobirama grits his teeth, his hands balled into a fist as his nails dug into his palm. It honestly stings a little and he's sure that it'll leave a mark later on, but Tobirama doesn't really care about it for the continuous ramming of his beloved anija overpowered any discomfort he's feeling as of the moment. 

Moans- lewd, lewd moans echo through the Senju compound that's located in the outskirts of their land. No one knows of this place except Hashirama and Tobirama, and so they're free to scream out every desire building up within them.  The two brothers had done their sinful acts frequently in this sacred home of theirs, but now- Tobirama blinks up, a breathy moan pushes past lips as the pleasure-filled face of Izuna Uchiha greets him. And behind the young Uchiha is his brother Madara who is also busy pounding him. 

If ever someone walks in on them, they'll probably have a seizure just by seeing the two respected leaders of different clans ducking their little brother.  To be honest, Tobirama isn't really expecting all of this to happen, but then, of course, his stupid but lovely anija is as _'l_ _evel-headed'_ as Madara. 

"Tobi…" Hashirama whispers behind him, breathless as his hips slam against his ass, his thick dick dragging along his inner walls oh so fucking deliciously. "You look so pretty, baby brother." 

Tobirama groans, mouth hanging open as the fat head of his brother's dick hits his prostate head-on, sending him into a violent shock.

Then a loud moan rips from Izuna's throat and the two Senju brothers turn their attention for a moment at the two Uchihas. There they see Izuna, moaning nonstop as Madara rams him hard and face with one of Madara's hands holding onto Izuna's ponytail. 

"Hngg," Izuna whimpers, his slender body arching, flushed pink and covered in a thin sheen of sweat- same as Tobirama's.

"Yes, Izuna, you feel so good to Aniki," Madara says breathlessly, smirking up at the two Senjus. 

And Tobirama is one hundred percent sure that that smirk only drives Hashirama to up his game because before Tobirama can blink, his dear anija grabs his hips and gives one particular deep thrust that sends Tobirama jerking forward, dick twitching and leaking. He clenches around his lover, moaning long and loud as he feels one hand snake around his hips to fish his cock, jerking it in time of his powerful thrusts. 

"Ngh, A-anija…" Tobirama shuts his eyes in bliss, feeling his insides getting rearrange as Hashirama thrust in fast and deep, even pressing his thumb against the leaking head of his cock. It's too much, and just by the thought of him getting fucked the same time as Izumo with his own brother is so arousing. Tobirama can feel his abdomen pooling with heat as his release approaches faster than he expected. 

Well, it's the point of this whole thing in the first place anyway. His brother and Madara had somehow argued yesterday over coffee on who can make their partners come first. Of course, the two of them who apparently shared a lone brain cell agreed to do the challenge, but due  to being suspicious of either one of them cheating, Madara insisted that he should see the progress. 

And thus, here he is with Izuna in front of him, getting their brains fucked by their dearly beloved brothers. Tobirama hates to admit it, but it's so hot to have Hashirama pounding him, his mouth and hands touching him all over while he gets to moan and watch Izuno being a mess like him. 

"Izuna.."

"Aniki--nngh, ah, ah, ah." Izuna's whimpers are delicious and Tobirama watches as Madara yanks his brother's ponytail harder, exposing Izuna's delicious neck as his throat bobbed with every moan he releases. 

"I didn't know dear Izuna is loud." Hashirama comments, and Tobirama thinks, is his brother really starting a conversation whilst his dick is in him? 

"Yeah, just shows how good I am," Madara answers back despite his hips slapping against Izuna's ass. There's venom in his voice hinting that he's the best of the best and that Hashirama can't defeat him. Competitiveness at its finest.  However, Hashirama utters no response, and instead, slowly pulls his cock out of Tobirama, stopping as only the tip remains before plunging in with one swift move, causing the young Senju  to cry out loud, body jerking forward with his face hitting Izuna's neck. 

Groaning, Tobirama tries to pull himself up but the continuous fucking of his anija isn't helping at all. He contemplates whether he should just rest his upper body down on the floor and let his ass be rammed violently, or stay prompt up on his hands. But before he can decide, Izuna desperately circles arms around Tobirama's neck and smacks their lips together. 

A string of moans rips out from the two older men above as Izuna bits on Tobirama's lips, their noses bumping against each other as their bodies jerk forward.  Two hands then run up to Tobirama's white locks and grip  them just enough for the young Senju to groan, and Izuna takes this opportunity to shove his tongue down his throat. 

Heavy pants fill the air as Tobirama tries to keep himself still whilst his mouth gets fucked by a very, very skilled tongue. It's addicting, Izuna's taste is so different from his brother, and what more is that, Hashirama  and Madara aren't even stopping them from making out. 

These two, Tobirama thinks, pushing his hips back to meet his anija's thrust, they're enjoying all of this too much. 

"Ha, hnng, Tobi-" Izuna moans out, pulling back but not really detaching his lips on his. 

"Izuna…" Tobirama breathes out, at the same time, he hears the two men gasping, his brother's hips stilling a bit. Hashirama's hand that's jerking him grips him tight causing the young Senju to bow his head, his lips on Izuna's no more. By then, Izuna is also panting with his cheeks pressed on the floor, Madara giving slow but powerful thrust that Tobirama is confident that he too will just lay helplessly in that situation. 

"Ah, anija..." Hashirama leans down, his body hot against Tobirama's back as his dick slides in deeper at the new angle. The young Senju has never felt so full as his brother slips out of him slowl before thrusting in one go. 

He does it again- and again. And again.

"Are you close, my baby brother? How about you come for me?" Hashirama licks his earlobe, enticing a moan out of his throat. He also hears Izuna whimpering and Tobirama immediately regrets looking up for he sees Madara, also pressed against Izuna's, holding onto the young Uchiha's chin as they kiss sloppily. Tongue out and saliva dripping down Izuna's chin. 

"Ah, fuck." Just by watching and feeling everything, it isn't a surprise when Tobirama feels his insides twisting. "Anija- I'm,"

"Aniki! I-" 

"Come for me, Tobira," 

"Izuna, be good for Aniki and come." 

With gritted teeth, a thick cock ramming on his prostate, and Izuna's beautiful moans near his ears, Tobirama's body rocks with pleasure as strings of white cum shoots out of him- screaming in unison with the young Uchiha in front of him. 

Still high and overly sensitive, Tobirama slumps down on the floor and allows Hashirama to use him as he reaches his own climax. At the corner of his eyes, he too can see Izuna catching his own breath, the floor below the young Uchiha covered with his own semen. It's a very wicked sight and Tobirama weakly scoots closer to Izuna. 

Hashirama and Madara groan as Tobirama kisses the young Uchiha ever so softly. 

A few more pounding and calling for the two young men's names, Hashirama and Madara finally reach their peak and cums inside their respective partners- Tobirama quivering in delight as he feels that familiar sensation of his Aniki filling him up, hot and plenty. 

None of them moves for a while, still trying to catch their own breath from the high they just experienced, but Madara is the first one to move, pulling himself out gently while murmuring sweet words to his brother. Hashirama follows, and then later on, Izuna and Tobirama are pulled up and in their own lovers' arms they go. 

Pouting, Tobirama gently hits Hashirama's chest, "You two are unpredictable and I think your competitiveness is just over the roof."

Hashirama answers him with a laugh, tightening his arms around his brother. The two pairs are already covered with the spare blanket they had in the manor, providing them warmth as they all try to calm and regain strength. 

"Aniki, next time, please inform us ahead of time." Izuna yawns and rests his head against the sturdy chest of his partner, "You two just grabbed us like that. What if we were doing something important?" 

"Hm," Madara hums, eyeing Hashirama for a few seconds before dropping a sweet kiss on top of Izuna's head. 

"I apologize, Izuna." The eldest Uchiha murmurs against Izuna's hair. 

"Wow, it's the first time I heard you saying 'sorry'," Tobirama smirks, snuggling in closer into Hashirama's embrace as Madara starts to spew a few insults here and there. 

Once the banters and teases calmed down, Madara clears his throat and looks at Hashirama directly. 

"I think we both know the results of this activity." 

Hashirama nods, "It's a tie, my friend. I guess we both are-" 

"I refuse to accept it." 

Tobirama raises his brow, craning his neck a little to look over at the Uchihas resting the opposite of them. Madara has this determined look on his face once more, while Izuna glances up at his brother tiredly. 

"Well then," Hashirama speaks, voice authoritative as he nods in Madara's direction. 

Tobirama has a bad feeling about this, and he doesn't know why it excites him a little especially when his anija runs an unsuspecting hand over Tobirama's flaccid dick under the blanket. 

"We can continue this but using our mouths."

Izuna groans at Madara's suggestion, and soon enough, the two young men find themselves on their backs with their partner's face buried in between spread legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joy to make, really.   
> also shoutout to my friend, juniorstxrk. you give such good, _good_ ideas for this granddaddies. 
> 
> comments pls! keeps my brain game happy- 🥺 :P  
> hate or love, it's all accepted here ~


End file.
